The Sunrise
by miniku
Summary: A cute little one-shot between Obi-wan and Siri


Author's note: I wrote this a while ago and never put it up on fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

The Sunrise

Stars twinkled above the great planet of Coruscant though none of the occupants could see them. The moon shone down as well upon the planet penetrating through a bit casting its small beam of light across the Jedi Temple. This building was set off from the rest of the building on Coruscant. Instead of reaching for the skies, it was content to level off and be done. No one complained, though it did house the great Jedi Knights the keepers of the peace for the Republic. Regardless teenagers would always be teenagers. For it was on this particular night that two mischievous padawans broke the temple rules by sneaking around the temple late at night.

A deep sigh escaped Siri Tachi's lips for at least the tenth time that night. She grumbled to herself about how that cursed Kenobi had managed to convince her into sneaking along with him in the middle of the night. Right now she could be in a nice warm bed dreaming sweetly. Instead she was awake and following Kenobi to who knows where. Why? Just so Kenobi could show her something he thought she would appreciate. Yeah right.

Breaking out of her thoughts Siri glanced furtively around. A soft curse escaped her lips when she accidentally hit a desk in the Jedi Archives spilling data cards, which nosily hit the ground.

Kenobi cursed as well before instinctively pulling himself and Siri under a computer console. Shielding their minds from any masters, both sat and waited with their breaths held. A small light flickered on and light footsteps could be heard approaching the desk. A flick of the wrist brought the data cards back onto the table. A quick penetrating glance around the room was felt, by the hidden occupants, before the footsteps receded and the lights turned off. After a bit of waiting Kenobi let out his breath in relief.

Suddenly realizing how close they were Siri pushed Kenobi away from her. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she silently exclaimed, "Kenobi! What do you think you're doing? Force, I never want to be that close to you ever again if I can help it."

Grinning Obi-Wan asked, "Why? Are you afraid of me?"

"Certainly not! How _dare_ you even think that! Now, kindly lead me to this _surprise_ you have planned for me. I didn't decide to break a few temple rules just because I felt like it." Siri ground out in annoyance.

"Don't worry Siri. You'll love my surprise."

"I better." She huffed under her breath.

Together the two quietly continued their trek, silently consenting to be more careful.

Siri was annoyed at herself and at Obi-Wan. How could she be so stupid as to let her guard down? She should have sensed the table she had accidentally run into. Oh, how could she have made a fool out of herself in front of Kenobi. Of all the blasted cursed things to occur during this night trip she just had to run into a table because of a lack of concentration. Oh, what Kenobi must think of her now. It infuriated her greatly.

Then there was Kenobi. Oh, how he could be so irritating. He had woken her up in the middle of the night. And for what? Her only knowledge behind the rude awakening was that Kenobi apparently had a surprise for her. Like he could possibly surprise her. Well, it had better be good or else Kenobi would regret ever meeting her.

These thoughts swirled around Siri's head irritably though her mind was on full alert as she vowed never to make a fool of herself during this short 'excursion'. Her train of thought was broken rudely when a loud crash penetrated her ears. She winced at the enormity the sound made. A quick glance confirmed her suspicions. Kenobi had accidentally run into a chair. The chair that was now upon the ground lying motionless while Kenobi was trying to recover his lost balance.

Relying on pure instinct both Siri and Obi-Wan ducked under a table near them with their breaths held. The only difference from the earlier incident was that Siri was crouched further away from Obi-Wan.

After a few minutes had passed the two deemed the coast clear and left. Another twenty minutes saw their arrival at the entrance to the Jedi Temple. Turning to face Kenobi, Siri demanded in an annoyed voice, "Ok Kenobi, we're here. So what is it that you wanted to show me? Because it had better be good."

Obi-Wan merely grinned at her. Reassuringly saying, "Don't worry. It is." Leading her to the very entrance, past the statues of ancient Jedi Masters and onto the stairs, they sat down together. Siri was of course a respectable distance away from Kenobi, who was pointing up to the sky in front of them.

Siri looked up and gasped. Before her eyes was an array of orange, purple, and pink, caused by the rising of the sun. "Obi-Wan!" Siri gasped astonished, "It's beautiful."

"So was it worth all that sneaking around and the risk of getting caught?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Definitely." She replied as she gazed out again at the gorgeous sunrise. She was astonished that Kenobi had led her to see this beautiful sight. It was very considerate of him. Subconsciously she shifted closer to Obi-Wan and said simply, "Thank you," in a small stunned voice.

In reply Obi-Wan scooted closer to her and replied sincerely, "You're welcome". Together they watched the beautiful sunrise in silence enjoying each other's company.


End file.
